


По улицам водят коня

by Kimatoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: В Ипатьевской слободе по улицам водят коня.На улицах пьяный бардак; на улицах полный привет.





	По улицам водят коня

Анютка вбежала в дом расхристанная: волосы из косы выбились, подол платьица, и так маловатого, до щиколоток не достающего, в пыли весь, на льняном фартучке репейник оставил следы. Мать вздохнула, убрала волосы со лба, оставив на нем длинную полоску от муки, еще раз вздохнула. Но спрашивать ничего не стала: Анютка сама все не медля расскажет, нет в ней силы молчать, если что-то заставило так домой нестись со школы.

— Маменька, пойдемте смотреть! — и вправду заговорила, двух секунд не прошло, только разве что не подпрыгивала. — Пойдемте же!

Подскочила, потянула мать за руку, не обращая внимания на раскатанное на столе тесто, на стоящее рядом вишневое варенье в горшке, на растопленную печь.

— Подожди, егоза, — мать степенно вытерла руки о полотенце. Учительница Анютки, Арина Александровна, всегда говорила: коли уж отдали девочек в учение, так и сами пример им подавайте, ведите себя так, чтобы дочерям вашим подражать вам хотелось. Впрочем, добавляла Арина Александровна, даже если не захотят подражать — все равно будут: что дитя видит с малолетства, тому всю жизнь и следует. Кто пьет — у того и ребенок бутылку любить будет, а кто работящий да основательный — у того и дети такие будут. Сама Егоровна, которую, как дочь в школу пошла, все звали не иначе как Ольгой Егоровной, впрочем, считала, что не всегда все так просто, как Арина Александровна рассказывает, но спорить — не спорила. Вредно это — спорить с выпускницей высших женских мажеских курсов, что под пристальным королевским вниманием находятся.

— Сначала толком расскажи, что случилось, да платье в порядок приведи, а не то увидит тебя Арина Александровна в таком виде, что скажет?

Анютка нахмурилась, надулась, но отступила в сени, стала тщательно пыль с подола отряхивать, потом так же тщательно репей с передника отцеплять. За это время Егоровна закончила составлять пирог и отправила его в печь. Анютка, перестав сопеть в сенях, вошла в комнату, чинно села за стол, выпрямила спину, сложила руки на коленях.

— В Ипатьевской слободе, маменька, — все еще обиженно сказала она, — по улицам водят коня.

Егоровна так и села, только подумать успела: хорошо, что пирог уже в печи, а то бы выронила. Всплеснула руками, хотела сказать что-то, да не придумала что, промолчала.

— На нем узда изо льда! — торжествующе проговорила Анютка. Да так сказала, что сомневаться не приходилось: сама ту узду видела. Егоровна хотела было спросить, как же тогда Анютка до дома добралась, через Ипатьевскую-то слободу, но снова решила промолчать. Вот она, Анютка — живая, ничего не стряслось с ней, хотя раз уж по улицам водят коня, то бардак на улицах полнейший. Беззаветный, как сказала бы Арина Александровна.

— А еще, — почти прошептала Анютка, придвигаясь поближе к матери, — на нем венец.

— Какой? — внезапно непослушными губами так же тихо спросила Егоровна.

— Из огня!

— Переоденься в домашнее, доченька, — заставила себя сказать Егоровна. — Не надо нам сегодня смотреть на коня. Завтра посмотрим с утра пораньше, сейчас слишком много людей на улицах, затопчут еще, а не затопчут, так подолы оттопчут. На рассвете глянем на коня, на рассвете.

Анютка порывалась было спорить, но взглянула на мать внимательно — и смирилась.

 

* * *

Егор Игнатьевич дочь свою назвал как положено: на гласную. Всем известно, что мажеские силы только у тех могут открыться, чье имя начинает звуки свои открыто, не встречая преграды. Конечно, открытость имени не давала уверенности, что дитя окажется с заветной силой, но сколь обиднее было бы узнать, что родители неразумным выбором воспрепятствовали судьбе! Лет пять после рождения единственной дочери Игнатьич надеялся, что Оленька все же сможет сотворить хоть какое-то чудо, хоть малюсенькое, но потом понял: правильное имя не помогло. Потому отдал дочь на воспитание далекой тетке Ульяне в деревню да наказал: до шестнадцати лет чтобы ни ноги, ни духу Ольги Егоровны в Самане или других городах королевства не было!

По прошествии лет Ольга была благодарна отцу: расти она в его доме, над ним, главным магом немалого города Самана, стали бы смеяться. Все знали, что не всегда дети наследуют родителям в силах, но зачем завистникам да клеветникам давать лишнюю пищу? А так — слаба здоровьем доченька, в деревне ей лучше будет. Тем паче, что матушка Оленьки погибла за несколько месяцев до решения, принятого отцом, самому ему не с руки было с дитем возиться, а в деревне есть кому за малюткой присмотреть.

Оленьке рядом с теткой действительно было хорошо. Вставать рано она любила, скотина ее чуть ли не с первого дня слушалась, в огороде возиться нравилось. А как подросла — так и опыты ставить над растениями стала: как бы сделать так, чтобы яблоня больше яблок приносила, как бы картошку заставить не мельчать с каждым следующим урожаем, как бы сделать, чтобы петрушка да укроп за пределы отведенной грядки выбраться не пытались. Да и иное учение у Оленьки спорилось, грамота да цифры легко ей дались.

Она бы хотела прожить так всю жизнь. Но однажды по улицам деревни провели коня.

Семнадцатилетняя тогда Ольга запомнила на всю жизнь: конь был вороной, высоконогий, с длинной спиной и высокой шеей, костистые ноги покрыты густыми и длинными щетками. Узда на нем была из воды, струилась, удерживаемая силами, которых у Ольги никогда не было и не будет. Рядом с конем шли шестеро — по трое с боков, в белых парадных мундирах, с саблями в ножнах из золота и перламутра.

— Что же они пешие? — удивилась Ольга. Тетка Ульяна не ответила, схватила Ольгу за руку, потащила в избу, захлопнула дверь да для верности подперла стулом.

— Молчи, — прошептала тетка одними губами. — Молчи, нельзя, чтобы конь тебе в глаза посмотрел, несчастье от этого будет, такое, что ни один маг исправить не сможет.

Они просидели вдвоем почти час, пока не услышали гулкий звон деревенского колокола и крики старосты, зовущего всех собраться у общего поля.

— Ну и пускай я суеверная глупая баба, — ворчала тетка, возвращая стул на место и открывая дверь. — Зато живая и в достатке у меня всего.

— Но что происходит?! — почти закричала Ольга.

— Староста все расскажет, — отрезала Ульяна.

К полю сходился народ. Ольга отметила, что не было среди соседей обычного веселья, шли молча, будто у всех на сердце было тяжело.

Староста мазнул взглядом по Ульяне с Ольгой, будто пересчитал их, отошел от толпы. Откашлялся, развел руками. Наконец, заговорил, зычно, глубоким голосом, чтобы все слышали:

— На жизнь короля и королевы покушался отравитель. Он мажескими силами добавил во всю воду в столице яд, да такой, что многих и многих скосил. По счастью, их величества не пострадали, отравителя поймали, приговор вынесли, маги приговор в исполнение привели. Да только сами все видели: теперь их величествам требуются те, кто приедет в столицу и займет места погибших. Так что с тех улиц, где отравитель прошел, каждый третий в столицу должен уехать, будет мостовые там мести, тесто месить, сапоги чинить господам…

Ольга почувствовала, как Ульяна крепко сжала ее руку, а мигом позже услышала жаркий шепот: “Я в столицу не поеду, а тебе срок не появляться в городах лишь до шестнадцати был, вышел уже, ты поезжай”. Она видела, как отчаянно смотрят друг на друга соседи, как умоляют друг друга — пусть бы вам, не нам все бросать и с места, где предки жили, сниматься в неизвестность. Ей тоже было жаль уезжать, но она решила: если прямо сейчас вызваться, авось, и место не самое плохое достанется, может, и домик с садиком будет, сможет и дальше со своими травами-грядками возиться.

Ольга шагнула вперед, сказала:

— Я поеду.

Позже были суетливые сборы и неловкие прощания, пыльная дорога в столицу: пришлось всем идти пешком, и так много людей уходило, чтобы еще остающихся лишать рабочих лошадок да телег! Несли с собой немногое: староста сказал, что переселенцы унаследуют все от тех, чьи места займут.

Второй раз в жизни Ольга увидела, как по улицам водят коня, через шесть лет.

Конечно, никто место выбрать в столице не позволил: всех прибывавших тщательно опрашивали, что они могут делать, а потом давали место. Да — из освободившихся, но не на выбор. С королевской волей не спорят. Ольга была учена грамоте, умела ухаживать за скотиной и огородом, и ее определили в помощницы к торговке: товар посчитать, по лавке его расставить, порядок поддерживать.

Ирина Агафьевна поначалу к помощнице относилась холодно: из-за отравителя она потеряла мужа и дочь, но потом оттаяла и даже рассказала то, чего не знал староста. Отравитель, которого королевские маги в наказание превратили в коня, вовсе не покушался на королевскую семью: каждой собаке в столице было ведомо, как бороться с ядами. Да и как иначе быть может, если каждый сотый магическими силами обладает и не всегда употребляет их во благо? Вот только такое противоядие, чтобы с собой носить можно было, дорого стоит. А у тех, кто не слишком богат, деньги есть лишь на аптекарские травы, их с собой не наносишься, да и кипятку, чтобы отвар сделать, с собой мало у кого есть. Фармации же за свои пилюли дерут столько, что за год не наторгуешь. Впрочем, и сил столько, чтобы достаточно мощный яд из воды сделать, мало у кого найти можно. “Видно, не из последних был этот маг, кабы не из первых, да с ума сошел. Иначе зачем ему народ-то травить? — озираясь, приглушенно говорила Ирина Агафьевна. — А конь… Так не всегда в коня превращают, только самых-самых сильных и страшных преступников. Кто послабее — тот собаками да котами в королевском дворце службу несет. А то и в курицу перекинут, да будет у кухарок заботы — щец куриных наварить. В поступи же конской сила своя, черная, страшная, где проведут коня королевские гвардейцы, там и по слову королевскому сделается. Если же думает король, что слишком сильного мага приходится наказывать, так и узду сотворят, по силе противоположную мажеской силе. Кто огнем лучше владел — на того лед наденут, кто водой — тому земли… Вот и думаю я, — добавляла Агафьевна, понижая голос еще сильнее, — что кабы не личного мага его величества так наказали, кому еще ходить в водяной узде, отравив воду?”

Шесть лет все было спокойно. Но однажды затемно Ольга, которую уже чаще звали просто Егоровной, проснулась от неясного томления в груди. Сердце стучало, отдаваясь в висках, пальцы слегка дрожали. Она поспешно зажгла лучину, кинулась к окну, распахнула ставни — только б вдохнуть предрассветный воздух полной грудью. И внизу, на улице, увидала: шестеро королевских гвардейцев в белых парадных мундирах, ножны сверкают золотом и перламутром, ведут коня: шерсть кремовая, кожа розовая, глаза голубые, с высокой и длинной холкой, слегка покатым крупом. Не было на нем узды, но случайно поймав взгляд коня, Ольга не то чтобы увидела — сердцем почуяла — мольбу: “Приходи на рассвете!”

Конь шел тихо, и не было никого на улицах, не светились окна. Ей бы отвернуться, уйти, вернуться в постель — не смогла. Сама не помнила потом, как натянула платье прямо на ночную рубаху, влезла в башмаки, накинула шаль на плечи, зачем-то взяла с собой корзину да пошла потихоньку позади гвардейцев, ведущих коня.

Идти пришлось далеко — за городские стены. Выходить сразу за гвардейцами Егоровна не осмелилась, подождала, пока минет с десяток тянуче-долгих минут. Когда вышла, увидела: конь стоял чуть поодаль непривязанный, стриг воздух ушами. Гвардейцев же Егоровна не видела, как ни осматривалась. Помедлив, она подошла к коню, пожала плечами, будто стряхивая остатки ночного морока: с чего это ей в самом деле вздумалось идти сюда? Она уже развернулась назад к городу, когда вдруг почувствовала: она могла бы спалить этот город дотла. Это так легко: стоит только пожелать, увидеть под сомкнутыми веками, как пламя стремится по знакомым улицам, пожирает дома, амбары, сараи, лавки, рынок, бежит к дворцовым садам, поднимается по ступеням дворца… Беда лишь одна: города-то, в сущности, перед ней и не было.

То, что было за стенами, было чем угодно, но не городом. Воспоминанием о том, каким должен быть город, мечтами о том, каким он может стать. Призраком, мороком, прекраснейшей работой королевских магов. Вот дворец королевский — был. Иного же — почти что и не было.

Конь за спиной Егоровны вздохнул почти по-человечески.

— Возвращайтесь домой, — услышала она холодный голос. Обернулась, поняла: пропустила, как к коню снова подошли гвардейцы. — На него сейчас наденут узду, чтобы не смущал неокрепшие умы. А вам пора.

Егоровна торопливо закивала, мысленно кляня себя: вот еще, город спалить, города нет, говорили же ей: сильные маги бывают, не сильных не превращают, вот, видно, конь и хотел ее с пути истинного сбить, из злокозненности, не иначе.

Она опустила глаза, чтобы не оскорблять служителей короля взглядом, но те уже уходили. А в дорожной пыли были видны следы копыт: видно, конь, пока стоял, оставил. Грубо изображенная коза, увенчанная короной.

Детская пародия на герб Самана.

В третий раз Егоровна увидела, как по улицам водят коня, когда ей минуло тридцать два. К тому моменту у нее были муж да дочка. Анютке только-только годик исполнился, когда Яким предложил ей перебраться из столицы в Саман, открыть там свою хлебную лавку, благо деньжат они с Егоровной подкопили достаточно. Не столько, чтобы на свое дело в столице хватило, но для Самана — сойдет. Агафьевна повздыхала, но затею благословила: Яким был мужиком работящим, мозговитым, а к Ольге она относилась хорошо и желала ей только счастья.

Саман встретил их необычной суетой. Кричали люди, метались по улицам, словно пытались сбежать из города. Но шагу за стены не делал ни один. В какой-то момент толпа перед Якимом и Ольгой расступилась, и она увидела: шестеро гвардейцев, кипенно-белые мундиры, золото и перламутр, бурая масть, низко посаженный хвост, ноги крепкие, тонкие, копыта прочные, немного выгнутый профиль. Узда — ледяная, такая, что Егоровне казалось: сделай она хоть полшага вперед, и застынет ледяной статуей. И венец: огненный, обжигающий.

И снова она почуяла: пожелай она, и город превратится в ледяную пустыню, промерзшую, разрушаемую северными ветрами…

Когда Егоровна очнулась, Анютка плакала у нее на руках, рядом голосили другие бабы. Ни одного мужика не осталось на улице. “Увели-и! — взвыл кто-то рядом с Егоровной. — На войну забрали-и!”

На секунду Егоровне помнилось: пахнуло холодом. Вой и плач вокруг прекратились, в ушах набатом прозвучало: “Такова королевская воля”.

Потом они с Анюткой искали, где бы остановиться. Деньги у Егоровны были, она мужу их не отдавала никогда, но те, кто сегодня потеряли отцов, мужей, братьев и сыновей, не были готовы пускать кого-то на постой. Приткнулись в конце концов в гостинице ближе к центру: там коня не водили и жизнь текла почти своим чередом. Через несколько дней Егоровна купила домик, на первом этаже обустроила хлебную лавку, а на втором стала жить с дочкой. И все время ждала: вот вернется Яким, будут они жить лучше, чем мечтали.

Шли месяцы, а Яким все не возвращался. Жили Егоровна с Анюткой небогато, не всегда могли новое платье себе позволить, но в целом на жизнь хватало. Когда Анютке исполнилось семь, Егоровна решила отдать ее в учение: как бы ни сложилась судьба у дочки, а все ученой быть лучше. Сможет не только тесто месить или в огороде возиться, а и сама учительницей стать или в конторские работницы пойти. Сама научила Анютку чему могла, да записала ее на экзамены в женскую школу.

Шел второй год, как Анютка училась. Пока что учила ее Арина Александровна, но уже на следующий год предметов должно было стать больше. Поговаривали, что самых способных могут вообще определить на высшие женские курсы, что под надзором королевской семьи существуют. Мажеское отделение Анютке, конечно, не светило. Ну и пусть с ним, думала Егоровна.

Егоровна не знала, с чего вдруг девочки в школе решили, что когда по улицам водят коня — это забавно и интересно. Рассказать дочке, как пропал ее отец, Егоровна не могла себя заставить: пусть пока дитя живет в радостном неведении. Если же случится такое, что коня поведут — тогда и расскажет все, что знает. И строго передаст премудрость тетки Ульяны: ни в коем случае в глаза коню не смотреть. Нечего там видеть. Первый раз она видела, как вели коня — и лишилась того места, что считала домом. Второй раз вели — лишилась душевного покоя. Третий раз вели — лишилась мужа. Егоровна и помыслить боялась, чего может лишиться, если в четвертый раз увидит, как ведут коня.

 

* * *

Анютка крепко спала. Егоровна тихо поправила на ней одеяло, улыбнулась и вышла из дома.

До рассвета оставалось еще полтора часа, Саман был пуст, темен и тих. Егоровна шла по наитию, не позволяя себе задумываться. Остановилась она за городскими стенами, почти равнодушно подошла к коню, в одиночестве жующему траву, положила руку на голову — рядом с огненным венцом. Удивилась только, что не заморозила ее руку ледяная узда, не обжег огненный венец.

— Интересно, можно ли убить такого коня? — задумчиво спросила она. Конь вздохнул, положил голову ей на плечо.

Егоровну с головой накрыло чужой жизнью. За миг она узнала: когда-то конь был почти такой же, как она сама. Две руки, две ноги, голова. Будущий конь был женщиной. Она носила черный корсаж, служила своему королю, убирала с дороги его величества самых опасных врагов и друзей, не брезгуя ни магией, ни кинжалом. Последний заказ ей передали как обычно: доверенный человек, известный шифр. Вот только имя было необычным.

Ее взяли во время покушения на королеву. Суд был скоротечным: полчаса, чтобы успокоить ее величество, пять минут на сбор других королевских магов, полминуты на заклинание обращения в коня. Королю нужны были новые солдаты, война затянулась, надо было найти, кого еще бросить на фронт… И раз уж в Самане закончились мужики, а новые еще не выросли, то можно забрать и каждую десятую бабу. Да и по другим городам коня провести. Конь, правда, не выживет, каждый удар копытом отнимает жизнь, но это, право, сущая ерунда. У королевской четы еще достаточно магов.

Егоровна замерла. Ее не волновало, что среди каждой десятой может оказаться она сама. Хотелось иного: отпустить бывшую королевскую магичку. Снять узду и венец, выпустить в поле. Конь доверчиво прижался к ее плечу, и Егоровна пожелала всем сердцем: пусть разорвется узда, пусть спадет венец, пусть вернется к коню прежняя жизнь. Ее разум тянулся к коню, она все силилась мыслью сорвать с него венец, разорвать на нем узду, пока полностью не потерялась в чужих мыслях.

Через полчаса гвардейцы вернулись к коню. Старший из них только покачал головой, увидев, что конь топчется по тряпкам, явно раньше бывшим женским платьем.

— Ох уж эти сердобольные бабы, — сплюнул он. — Вечно лезут, куда не надо. А ты, наглая тварь, — он легонько стукнул коня по носу, — мог бы и не хулиганить.

Шестеро королевских гвардейцев — по трое с каждой стороны — уводили коня к северным воротам Самана. Белые мундиры, золото и перламутр, они знали правду: в животной форме маги лучше колдуют, если дело надо иметь с толпой. Если дело было слишком сложным даже для того, кто стал конем, обратившемуся магу его коллеги давали узду и венец, позволявшие увеличить мажескую силу. Основа и опора трона, маги, если надо было, не позволяли населению увеличиться сверх меры, могли переместить воинов на фронт, накормить или излечить толпу… За это им прощалось многое. По мнению некоторых гвардейцев — слишком многое. Но кто осмелится спорить с королевским магом? Особенно, с королевским магом, которому слишком скучно ходить по городам и весям, непрерывно творя заклинания. Многие маги избирали себе жертву-другую из местных — с кем бы поразвлечься, чью бы душу сбить с пути истинного. Не слишком высокая цена за мощь королевства.

Начинался день. По улицам Самана вели коня в узде изо льда и огненном венце.


End file.
